Hubo una vez, un Príncipe y un Huérfano
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Levanté la mirada al oír la voz, similar a la de un niño. Una pequeña luz se encendió, y logré visualizarla arriba de lo qué pensaba era una cama. Una persona se hallaba ahí, sosteniendo una vela encendida. AU humano. Dedicado a sheblunar. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD


_**¡ANTES!** de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

Esta idea se me ocurrió justo cuando publiqué _"Y por esa calle vive"_, y sí, saldrán el Chente y el Chato ahí, pero ustedes finjan sorpresa, ¿ok? ;3

Quiero dedicárselo a _**sheblunar**_, ya qué gracias a su avatar o imagen para mostrar, logré conectar todos los cabos sueltos de este fanfic, así como el empujón para hacerlo. Así qué _**sheblunar**_, tienes mis más sinceras gracias. Aunque no espero que me leas. n_n

Lo único qué me queda por decir, además de qué es el fic _**no. 98**_, es qué será narrado por Emil, y pues espero que no sea tan largo, ya que no lo es.

Disfruten este nuevo fanfic. ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Hubo una vez, un Príncipe y un Huérfano.<strong>

_**Capítulo 1:** _Huérfano.

_La última vez qué vi a mis padres, fue encima de una carreta, muertos a causa de la peste. Mientras observaba cómo se los llevaban, la nieve caía y los cubría; tal vez fue por eso qué comencé a odiar la nieve._

_Cómo no hubo nadie qué se ocupara de mí, sin contar aquéllos qué me evitaban por la forma en qué murieran mis progenitores, decidí huir del lugar que alguna vez llamé hogar. Vagué por varios días, tratando de encontrar qué comer y qué beber para poder sobrevivir, aunque llegaba a no hallar con qué llenar mi estómago por numerosos lapsos de tiempo._

_Desfallecí en un camino desconocido, falto de fuerzas y de voluntad para seguir adelante. No sólo lamentaba mi destino, ya que simplemente tenía 12 años, sino qué además culpaba a mis padres de ello. Si no hubieran muerto mi vida sería mejor. Y con ése último pensamiento cerré los ojos, creyendo qué nunca más los volvería a abrir, pero quiso la fortuna que un viejo pasara en su carreta. Me recogió, y cuando pensaba que había cruzado al más allá, me encontré recostado en un rincón de una cabaña._

_El viejo era un herrero del país vecino. Viéndome casi en huesos cuando me halló en el camino, me dio alimento y un pequeño lugar donde descansar, con lo qué pude recuperar algunas de mis desvanecidas fuerzas. Como soy algo orgulloso, y era algo qué me decía mi madre que en ocasiones me metería en un gran problema, quise ayudarle al herrero para pagar lo qué había gastado en mí, aún cuando no pudiese hacer gran cosa. Aceptó casi de inmediato, y durante el mes siguiente, me encargaba de la limpieza del taller, así como cargar bultos de carbón pequeños, entre otras cosas. Nadie podría decir qué era un zángano._

_Una tarde, sucedió. Unos hombres extraños entraron al taller de herrería, y sin decir nada, me tomaron de los brazos, mientras cubrían mi cabeza. Asustado, intenté, de verdad intenté liberarme de ellos, pero mis fuerzas eran nada comparadas con las suyas. Me amarraron, cargándome hasta lo qué creía era un carruaje. El saco en mi cabeza nublaba mi visión y dificultaba mi audición, por lo qué no lograba entender lo que decían, ni a donde nos dirigíamos._

_Tras las horas más largas en mi corta vida, el carruaje cesó su carrera, y a empujones, me conducieron por un camino de piedra. Podía oír los susurros, mas no comprenderlos por el saco qué aún llevaba sobre la cabeza. Temía por mi vida, si descubrían qué mis padres habían muerto por la peste, me matarían de inmediato para evitar qué se propagara, aún si yo no estaba contagiado. Nuevamente, maldije a mis padres por mi suerte._

_Después de caminar por lo qué fuese un largo pasillo, oí un fuerte ruido, como el de una puerta azotándose. Me desamarraron, quitando el saco de mi cabeza, y no sólo eso, me desvistieron por completo, dejándome desnudo frente a un par de mujeres y hombres. Traté de ocultar tanto mi desnudez, como mi vergüenza, de esas personas desconocidas. Y antes de poder hacer algo, me tomaron y me echaron dentro de una bañera llena de agua fría. Tallaron todo mi cuerpo con rudeza, casi a punto de ahogarme, haciéndome desear haber sido ejecutado._

_Temblaba de frío cuando me sacaron de la bañera, secando mi persona de manera apresurada. Otra persona entró cargando con ropas limpias, siendo ayudadas por los demás para vestirme con ellas. Un hombre, qué se encontraba callado, apenas terminaran me tomó del brazo con brusquedad, y me arrastró por todo el lugar. Atravesamos cuartos, habitaciones, salas elegantes, y subimos por una de las más largas escaleras qué haya visto. Casi me quedé sin aliento cuando llegamos hasta la única puerta qué topaba al final. El hombre me soltó, sacando un juego de llaves, y abrió la cerradura de lo qué parecía ser una pequeña prisión. Sin dejarme hablar, volvió a tomarme del brazo y me empujó al interior, cerrando de nueva cuenta la puerta con candado. Quise gritar, mas no pude hallar mi voz, así qué decidí mejor tranquilizarme y tratar de comprender lo qué pasaba._

_Realmente no sabía en donde estaba, así qué di un par de pasos para ver lo qué había dentro de la celda. Tropecé con una silla, ya qué estaba oscuro y no me dieron una vela encendida mis captores, de la cuál algo cayó al suelo. Lo alcé y me di cuenta de qué se trataba de un juguete hecho de madera, con la forma de un caballo. Volví a acomodarlo en la silla, avanzando a tientas, mas mis pies tropezaron de nuevo, mandando mi persona al piso de manera ruidosa. _

- ¿Quién eres?-

_Levanté la mirada al oír la voz, similar a la de un niño. Una pequeña luz se encendió, y logré visualizarla arriba de lo qué pensaba era una cama. Una persona se hallaba ahí, sosteniendo una vela encendida._

- ¿Quién eres tú?- _Me volvió a preguntar, con un tono de curiosidad en su voz._

_Y ahora qué lo analizaba bien, decir qué se trataba de una celda era algo exagerado._

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
